Opera Van Japan: Kisah Penyelamatan Sang Ratu
by Pleiades Star Cluster
Summary: Setelah Raja Ushijima Wakatoshi ditinggal sang istri, ia berniat menculik Ratu Oikawa Tooru yang sebenarnya telah diperistri oleh Raja Iwaizumi Hajime. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? Kita lihat langsung ke TE KA PE! / parodi / multipairing / dapat menyebabkan kejang rahang dan perut


Disclaimer: baik Haikyuu maupun acara komedi Opera Van Java bukan milik kami selaku author, dan kami tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penulisan fanfic ini.

.

.

 **Opera Van Japan: Kisah Penyelamatan Sang Ratu**

Collab fic by: Pleiades Star Cluster and Miss Chocoffee

.

.

Di sebuah studio dengan pencahayaan minim namun eksotis, alunan gamelan mendayu-dayu menjadi _opening_ bagi pementasan seni peran semi-tradisional yang diangkat dari budaya sebuah pulau kecil nan indah permai dari negara tetangga. Di depan para pemain gamelan (dan tentunya para penonton bayaran), tiga siluet manusia duduk namun bukan berdiam diri―yang duduk paling depan menggerak-gerakkan tangan ke udara selaku konduktor gamelan, namun memunggungi orkestra yang dipimpin. Dua manusia lainnya, yang diketahui berjenis kelamin wanita dari suaranya, menyanyikan lagu "Imagination" dari Spyair, namun dilantunkan bak tembang Jawa―totalitas untuk pertunjukan _indoor_ ini memang patut dianugerahi sejuta _likes_.

Sang konduktor―atau bisa dibilang, sang dalang―menyentakkan tangan ke udara setelah beberapa saat digoyang-goyang, tanda musik pembukaan harus berhenti. Bukan sulap bukan sihir, pasukan gamelan pun patuh dengan aba-abanya. Setelah intensitas cahaya ditingkatkan, barulah pemirsa dapat melihat sosok si dalang secara gamblang―baju adat Jawa kuning buram, sarung batik cokelat tua beralur keemasan (ini yang bikin susah kalau harus bersila), lengkap dengan blangkon yang membungkus puncak kepalanya dan senyum lebar yang setia di wajah perseginya yang, ehem, tampan. Dua betina di belakangnya, yang satu bersurai hitam dan satu lagi pirang, berperan sebagai sinden yang menyanyikan lagu Jepang bernada kejawa-jawaan.

Tunggu―itu telinga dalangnya ditindik, ya?

Dan kalau dilihat-lihat, kedua sinden itu juga bukan sinden biasa; yang bersurai hitam dan ber- _megane_ cantik luar biasa, yang pirang imut-imut kayak pengen diemut―ditambah kebaya pink yang makin memperkuat pesona mereka.

Si dalang―namanya Ukai Keishin, _by the way_ ―kemudian membuka mulut dengan penuh wibawa. " _Konbanwa, minna-san_!" sahutnya, dan dijawab serempak oleh para penonton bayaran. "Ketemu lagi dengan kami, rombongan wayang yang tidak pernah libur bermaksud untuk menghibur semoga Anda tidak kabur karena ceritanya sedikit agak ngawur," kalimat legendaris itu diselesaikannya dalam satu hembusan sebelum mengetok-ngetok bagian dalam kotak wayang dengan _cempala_ _ **[1]**_. Trok tok tok tok. "Masih di Opera Van Japan―"

"― _yaaaa' eeeee_!" penonton bayaran memang paling semangat kalau sudah disuruh menyoraki jargon acara ini.

"Malam hari ini Opera Van Japan akan membawakan cerita yang berjudul..." suara bariton Ukai berhenti, dan malah terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu, "Bentar, naskahnya mana, ya?"

"Pak Dalang kenapa?" tanya si sinden _megane_ , Shimizu Kiyoko.

"Anu, lupa judulnya..." jawaban jujur dari sang dalang membuat sebagian pemain gamelan dan penonton bayaran bergubrak ria.

"Err... itu apa yang di bawah bantalnya Ukai-san?" si sinden pirang, Yachi Hitoka, menunjuk ke bantal duduk yang menjadi alas pantat Ukai. Benar; ada gulungan putih yang gepeng karena ditindih.

Tanpa terlihat malu atau salah tingkah―atau mungkin karena urat malunya sudah putus―Ukai menarik kertas naskah itu dari bawah alas duduknya. "Makasih, ya, Hitoka-chan!" ucapnya, dan target terima kasihnya jadi tersipu-sipu. "Nah, kita lanjut lagi―malam hari ini Opera Van Japan akan membawakan cerita yang berjudul..." gamelan berbunyi sebagai penambah kesan dramatis, "Kisah Penyelamatan Sang Ratu!"

Tepuk tangan para penonton bayaran bergemuruh―dan mungkin sebagian pemirsa di rumah juga ikut memberi _applause_.

Sekarang saatnya sang dalang menceritakan sinopsis awal dari keseluruhan lakon. "Di sebuah kerajaan bernama Aoba Johsai, hiduplah seorang raja yang memiliki permaisuri yang cantik jelita. Kecantikan sang permaisuri tersebar hingga ke Kerajaan Shiratorizawa, di mana kebetulan rajanya baru saja ditinggalkan oleh istrinya yang kabur bersama seorang pengelana. Raja yang kesepian tersebut akhirnya berniat untuk menculik ratu Kerajaan Aoba Johsai untuk dijadikan istri. Bagaimanakah kelanjutan ceritanya?" Trok tok tok. "Awal kisah kita mulai langsung ke TE KA PE!"

Kamera menyorot _stage_ pertama, di mana _setting_ kerajaan bermula. Dari balik panggung, muncullah dua sosok manusia―yang satu berbodi pendekar (pendek tapi kekar) dan berkulit eksotis dibalut busana khas bangsawan Jawa tanpa atasan, yang satu lagi anggun menawan berkemben hijau toska dan ber- _jarit_ _ **[2]**_ batik. Sekilas mereka lebih terlihat seperti dua pengantin tradisional daripada wayang orang.

"Yahuuu... penonton!" si cantik melambai ke penonton bayaran―efeknya, baik pria maupun wanita bergelimpangan di kursi penonton. "Pakabar semuwaaaahh~ namaku Oikawa Tooru, dan aku akan menghibur kalian semua dengan― _aduh!_ " kepala terasi berhias tiara permata Oikawa jadi korban KDRT si pendekar, eh, raja.

"Sadar diri, dong, Kusokawa!" si raja yang bernama asli Iwaizumi Hajime merengutkan wajah machonya. "Ini bukan panggung orkes dangdut!"

"Sori, Beb, kebiasaan," Oikawa melet-melet inosen. Iwaizumi langsung menyesal tidak membawa tang―itu lidah kayaknya enak buat ditarik-tarik sampai putus.

"Ehem," Iwaizumi berdeham, lalu menghadap penonton dengan gaya (yang sengaja dibuat) berwibawa. "Wahai rakyat-rakyatku yang berbahagia..." ucapan sang raja bara disambut _wuuuuu_ oleh penonton, "Malam hari ini, saya..." mandek. "Pak Dalang, gelar kerajaan saya tadi apaan, ya?"

Yaelah.

"Eh? Gelar kamu?" Ukai mengernyitkan dahi. "Saya juga rada lupa nih." Iwaizumi ingin bergubrak ria andai Oikawa tidak ada―yang bersangkutan malah ngakak dengan teganya sementara si dalang buka-buka naskah (lagi).

"Iwa-chan kok bisa lupa gelar sendiri, sih? Malunyaaa~" oceh Oikawa.

Yang diledek mencoba menahan diri. "Emangnya kamu nggak?" balas Iwaizumi.

Oikawa kicep―soalnya dia sendiri juga lupa gelar keratuannya.

"Iwaizumi-kun!" Ukai memanggil, dan disahut dengan, " _Hai_!" oleh yang terpanggil. "Gelarmu itu 'Raden Kanjeng Mas Bara Iwaizumi Hajime Putra Panguripan Diraja Mahabara', dan gelar Oikawa-kun itu 'Raden Ayu Oikawa Tooru Putri Panguripan Diraja Mahabara'," sang dalang membacakan peran yang sudah diketik di naskah.

Oikawa dan Iwaizumi hening. Yang pertama buka suara adalah Iwaizumi, "Buset, itu nama atau kereta? Panjang gila."

"Pantes pada susah hapalnya," timpal Oikawa.

"Bukan saya yang bikin, loh," sanggah sang dalang.

"Yang bikin nama kurang kerjaan banget, deh," komentar si raja bara. Diiyakan oleh permaisurinya.

Nun jauh di suatu tempat, dua orang fujoshi bersin-bersin.

"Udah, udah, ayo yang serius mainnya!" Ukai mengetok-ngetok lagi kotak wayangnya; aba-aba untuk masuk ke "Benang Merah". Trok tok tok tok.

Iwaizumi sudah masuk mode serius. Ia menatap Oikawa dalam-dalam―sambil menahan tawa melihat Oikawa yang sejatinya adalah pemuda harus berkemben ria. "Istriku..." Iwaizumi geli sendiri dengan ucapannya.

"Iya, Kangmas Iwa-chan?" Oikawa menjawab manis.

"Aku sangat bersyukur bisa memiliki istri secantik dirimu." _Gak, gue menyesal udah jadi temen si Sampahkawa_ , Iwaizumi menyangkal dialognya sendiri dalam hati.

"Aduuuh... Kangmas bisa aja, deh," Oikawa mencolek-colek lengan bara Iwaizumi yang terkespos. Iwaizumi menjerit _ANJIR NAJIS AMAT GAK USAH COLEK-COLEK SEGALA, KAMPRETKAWA_ ―masih dalam hati.

Penonton bersorak meriah―tak disangka di antara mereka ada fujoshi dan fudanshi.

"Ehem," Iwaizumi menenangkan diri dengan dehaman, lalu memutuskan untuk _skip_ ke dialog utama―dialog yang berikut-berikutnya dirasa terlalu _cheesy_ dan tidak cocok dengan _image_ machonya, lagipula para "wayang" diberi kebebasan dalam memainkan lakon mereka. "Masalahnya, yang suka kamu itu bukan cuma aku seorang. Dari kabar burung yang kudengar, raja dari Kerajaan Shiratorizawa juga naksir kamu. Jadi kamu harus berhati-hati."

"Ah masa, sih? Ah masa, sih?" colekan di lengan Iwaizumi makin ganas. Setelah Iwaizumi melempar pelototan macan, Oikawa baru mau setop.

"Yah, intinya kamu harus hati-hati. Saya mau berburu dulu, kamu di istana saja," baru saja Iwaizumi mau melangkah keluar stage, Oikawa menggelendot manja di lengan kekar sang "suami" disertai permohonan melas, "Pengen ikuuuut~"

Kalau ini bukan di depan sorotan kamera dan ditonton jutaan pemirsa, Iwaizumi pasti sudah melempar si rambut terasi ke tong sampah terdekat.

"Ya, ya, kau boleh ikut, i-istriku..." Iwaizumi menyerah. Hatinya menambahkan dengan doa, _Ya Tuhan, ambil aku sekarang!_

Setelah dua sejoli itu keluar stage, waktunya lanjut ke adegan berikutnya. Trok tok tok tok. "Sementara itu di Kerajaan Shiratorizawa, sang raja mengetahui bahwa istrinya selingkuh dengan seorang pengelana. Bagaimanakah ceritanya? Kita lihat langsung ke TE KA PE!" Ukai menyahut semangat―dan diam-diam ia juga ingin segera _break_ karena kakinya sudah kesemutan.

Ganti _stage_. Kini yang tampil adalah seorang pria, eh, pemuda tinggi besar dan berotot padat yang mengenakan busana kerajaan seperti Iwaizumi, tapi berwarna ungu. Di sebelahnya, berdiri sesosok manusia berwajah unyu-unyu namun jutek dan bersurai sewarna kapur tulis.

"Istriku..." si pemuda, yang adalah Ushijima Wakatoshi (atau kalau di sini menjadi "Raden Bagus Panji Ngelang Ushijima Wakatoshi Prabu Trimukti Tunggadama"; setidaknya itu yang tertulis di naskah) menatap Semi alias Raden Ayu Semi Eita Prabu Trimukti Tunggadama dalam-dalam. Yang ditatap malah menahan tawa―segarang apapun Ushijima menatapnya, jatohnya juga mirip orang sembelit menahun.

"Iya, Kangmas?" Semi menjawab pelan dan datar, masih dengan ekspresi ibu tiri.

"Aku telah mendengar desas-desus bahwa―"

"Bentar, ini kemben kok melorot terus, sih?" muka Semi menekuk-nekuk risih sementara tangannya menarik bagian atas kemben ungunya kembali ke posisi semula. Beruntung mental Ushijima lumayan kuat; setidaknya ia tidak mimisan karena melihat dada langsat Semi yang nyaris terekspos.

"Yaudah, benerin dulu sana," kata Ushijima datar.

Setelah masalah kemben beres, Semi kembali menatap sang raja elang. "Tadi mau ngomong apa?"

"Aku telah mendengar desas-desus bahwa―"

" _Anjrit melorot lagi nih kemben sialan!_ "

Ushijima _sweatdropped_. Rasanya ia ingin merobek kemben itu menjadi dua bagian sama rata―untung baru "ingin".

Setelah Semi memutuskan untuk terus memegangi bagian atas kembennya dengan tangan (tentunya harus tetap terlihat anggun dan ningrat), Ushijima membeberkan apa yang ingin (dan harus) dikatakannya tadi. "Aku telah mendengar desas-desus bahwa kau berduaan dengan seorang pengelana di hutan kemarin. Apakah itu benar?"

Wajah Semi masih kayak ibu tiri. Ibu tiri yang kaget, sih. "Siapa yang sebar-sebar berita bohong itu?"

"Ini orangnya," Ushijima menunjuk ke... properti gabus berbentuk elang yang bertengger di sandaran singgasananya.

Semi bergubrak ria tanpa sungkan. " _Yang bener dong, Ushiwaka!_ " sepertinya Semi telah lupa kalau dalam Opera Van Japan, tiap "wayang" bebas berimprovisasi, termasuk melontarkan lelucon receh.

"Kenapa?" belum cukup dengan yang tadi, Ushijima mengelus-elus elang yang dituduhnya menebar gosip. "Tidak salah, kan, kalau aku―"

"Semisemiiii~" suara memanggil yang khas membuat kedua sejoli itu terdiam. Dari pintu masuk _stage_ , kepala merah jabrik bak ayam kesetrum nongol seenaknya. Pas di belakang Ushijima pula. Kalau saja tangannya tidak sedang menahan kemben, Semi pasti sudah menggeplak bibir keriting si pemilik rambut.

"WOI! BELOM WAKTUNYA KAMU MASUK, GO*mbeeek*!" umpatan di akhir kalimat Ukai disensor demi kesucian telinga bocah-bocah cilik yang turut menjadi pemirsa di depan layar kaca. "TUNGGU ABA-ABA DARI SAYA DULU!"

"Eh? Belum, ya?" Tendou memasang wajah bingung―ekspresi yang menggoda untuk disambit bakiak. "Aba-abanya apa, Pak Dalang?"

"Nanti kalo saya bilang, 'Tiba-tiba datanglah pengelana yang dibicarakan oleh mereka,' itu kamu baru boleh masuk!" Ukai mengetuk-ngetuk kertas naskahnya, gemas. Sementara dua bidadari, eh, sinden malah gagal paham.

"Okesip!" hanya itu yang dikatakan Tendou sebelum kembali ngumpet ke balik pintu _stage_.

Ukai geleng-geleng sambil memegang dahinya, lelah. Lima sekon berikutnya, ia kembali ke mode siap mendalang. "Tiba-tiba datanglah pengelana yang dibicarakan oleh Sang Raja dan permaisurinya." Trok tok tok tok.

Patuh pada aba-aba sang dalang, Tendou Satori masuk... dengan dandanan yang sanggup membuat Semi dan Ushijima _speechless_. Bayangkan saja―baju kutungan hitam, celana pendek motif tentara, sarung kotak-kotak yang diselempangkan, sandal gunung buluk, dan ransel _pink_ plus tongkat pramuka. Jauh dari kesan tradisional.

"Ini, kok... kayak anak gunung, sih?" Semi nyaris kehilangan biji matanya saking pedihnya melihat dandanan Tendou.

"Katanya pengelana. Dandanan pengelana harusnya kayak gini, kan?" jawab Tendou seadanya.

"Oh, jadi ini pengelana yang kemarin sama kamu?" Ushijima kembali melotot.

"Oke, aku ngaku. Aku emang selingkuh sama dia," Semi merangkul Tendou dengan (sok) mesra. "Soalnya dia lebih anu daripada kamu."

Tunggu, anu itu maksudnya apa? Ada di naskah, nggak?

Ushijima terdiam, wajahnya yang sudah keras makin keras. "Semi... istriku sendiri... berani mengkhianatiku?" ia melayangkan tamparan _slow motion_ sembari berteriak, "KURANG AJAR!"

"Auw!" Semi mengaduh―padahal tamparan tadi hanya terasa seperti dicium kertas saking pelannya. "Kamu mesti gitu, ya! Kasar! Sudahlah, pergi aja, yuk!" ia mengeratkan rangkulan ke bahu Tendou dan melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Ushijima yang mematung dengan wajah seperti habis ditampar balik.

"Semi..." entah hanya akting atau sungguhan, suara Ushijima terdengar pilu. Momen berikutnya, ia jatuh berlutut dan berteriak ke langit, "TIDAAAAAAKK!" diiringi musik sedih dari pemain gamelan.

"Paduka Raja?" suara bernada (berlagak) khawatir terdengar dari pintu _stage_. Ternyata itu Kawanishi Taichi, yang berdandan layaknya hulubalang raja. Dengan torso terekspos, tentunya. "Apa yang terjadi, Paduka?"

Ushijima menatap Kawanishi dengan nelangsa―yang malah terlihat ambigu di mata penonton bayaran. "Istriku kabur dengan pengelana. Katanya aku kurang anu." _Sekali lagi, anu itu maksudnya apaaaa?!_

"Eh?" Kawanishi berusaha membentengi pikirannya dari keambiguan. "Apa perlu hamba membunuh pengelana itu?"

"Tidak perlu. Biarkan saja mereka," kata Ushijima. Pasrah banget ini raja.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang harus hamba lakukan?" tanya Kawanishi.

"Hmmm..." Ushijima berlagak berpikir keras. "Apa perlu aku mencari istri lagi?"

"Wah, ide bagus itu!" Kawanishi seakan mendapat pencerahan. "Paduka tahu, kan, kalau di Kerajaan Aoba Johsai ada seorang ratu yang cantik jelita. Dan kebetulan Paduka juga pernah naksir sama ratu itu, bukan?"

"Tapi bukankah ia sudah bersuami?" tanya Ushijima.

"Culik saja. Toh kekuatan Paduka belum ada yang mengalahkan sampai saat ini. Bahkan raja dari seberang pun mengakuinya," sejauh ini dialog yang paling "waras" adalah milik Kawanishi. "Hamba yakin Paduka bisa melakukannya. Tunjukkan kekuatan Kerajaan Shiratorizawa yang sesungguhnya!"

Ushijima mengangguk-angguk. "Idemu bagus juga, Kawanishi. Tidak salah aku mengangkatmu menjadi anggota reguler Shiratorizawa―"

Giliran Kawanishi yang _sweatdropped_. "Maksud Paduka menjadi hulubalang, ya?"

"Itu maksudku."

Trok tok tok tok. Babak pertama selesai. Waktunya sang dalang mengakhiri sebelum _commercial break_. "Akhirnya Raja Ushijima pergi bersama hulubalangnya untuk menculik Ratu Oikawa. Berhasilkan mereka? Tetap di Opera Van Japan―"

"― _yaaaaa' eeeeee!_ "

 **[TBC]**

* * *

[1] Alat pemukul kotak wayang (kalau di OVJ bentuknya seperti palu)

[2] Sarungnya pakaian adat cewek Jawa

Akhirnya babak pertama fic ini selesai juga *menggelinding*

Berawal dari guyonan random di fesbuk, dan berkat Miss Chocoffee alias Tacho juga, banyak yang rikues fic nista ini (btw nama-nama gelar di sini kebanyakan buatannya Tacho juga). Dan soal sensor umpatan, aku memang pakai yang "mbeeek", sesuai sama OVJ yang asli. Kedengaran lucu aja sih *ngikik tanpa dosa".

Yosha, sampai jumpa di babak kedua yang akan disajikan oleh Tacho-san! Ja nee~


End file.
